The Hope That Stays
by Division Head
Summary: Annabeth hopes to find comfort in an empty Cabin Three- because really, that's all she has left. Song fic: Someone Like You by Adele.


**Written for Words like Water, Challenge Entry: Song, Someone like You by Adele **

Annabeth lay on her bunk, staring at her cabins ceiling. She couldn't sleep—afraid of the dreams that might haunt her. She gripped her sheets. It had been 6 months since she last saw him. It was also around that time when the dreams started. It was always the same dream, over and over again.

Maybe that was why she couldn't sleep—she didn't want to see that dream again. Annabeth tried to keep her eyes open, but after a hard day of building the _Argo II_, that wasn't easy. So, unwillingly, Annabeth succumbed to the comfort of her bed.

* * *

><p>She opened her grey eyes and looked at the scenery around her. Instantly, Annabeth knew she was dreaming—the same dream <em>again.<em> She was in New York, having a cup of coffee with Thalia, who still looked the same as always.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you_

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked, jogging her out of her reverie.

She blinked her grey eyes in confusion. "Yeah?" Annabeth replied.

The daughter of Zeus sighed. "I asked if you were coming. You know, to his 25th birthday! Everyone's going to be there—Connor, Travis, Frank and the others." She eyed Annabeth warily, thinking she might snap.

Instead, Annabeth smiled (a fake one, at that). "Yeah, Thals. I'm going." Despite everything, she didn't want to go. She didn't want to see Percy, or his wife, or anybody else for that matter.

But she still went. Even though she wasn't formally invited.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back _

_Or hide from the light_

It seemed like a bad choice, really, for both of them. They were standing awkwardly by the door, just nervously looking around.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

"Annabeth?" he asked, sea green eyes widening. It was obvious—he wasn't expecting her. Of course not, _Mrs. Jackson- _his wife- did not like Annabeth one bit.

_I'd hope you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

He scratched his head, confused.

"Hey, sorry for barging in." she replied nonchalantly, as if nothing ever happened between them. "Just wanted to greet you and see some old friends. Is that okay?"

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah sure." He led her inside and stood beside her. At first, there had been something to talk about—the usual small talk and a "how are you doing lately" kind of thing. But then he left to entertain other guests and Annabeth was left alone.

After that, Annabeth had sort of just wandered about. She talked to Nico and Rachel and even some new friends from Camp Jupiter.

Finally, Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. She made her way to the front door, about to leave. When she glanced back, she saw Percy watching her but sadly, he looked away. And Annabeth continued to leave.

* * *

><p>Annabeth woke up from her dream, dried tears on her face. She hated it, she hated <em>this. <em>All she wanted was her Seaweed Brain back.

She quietly stood up and ran out her cabin, hoping not to wake anyone. Out in the night, Annabeth couldn't help thinking about her dream. She walked around camp and strangely found herself in front of Cabin Three.

Annabeth stared at it, remembering the day she walked in there to find it empty, desolate. Feeling brave, she stepped in and immediately felt the ocean breeze.

Looking around, she banished her feelings of self-pity and started to get angry. She absolutely hated Hera, Juno—whatever. But most of all, she hated that stupid _Percy Jackson_.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

Annabeth crumpled to the ground near Percy's bunk. As a daughter of Athena, she couldn't believe she was stupid enough to lie to herself. Nobody—_nobody _would ever be able to replace Percy. She knew it, and that's what made her so sad and so desperate to get him back.

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

Lies.

Nothing but lies.

She clambered up Percy's bunk and hid under the sheets. Suddenly, she felt herself falling asleep again. It was fine, actually, because it was much warmer in Cabin Three.

_Don't forget me, I beg_

It was the first night since he disappeared that she slept peacefully and for her, well, she took it as a sign. A sign that it was okay to hope he would remember.

* * *

><p>AN: Check out the other prompts and challenges on wordslikewater (dot) webs (dot) com


End file.
